


Ruby's Radical Rhymes

by jadetea



Series: An Anecdotal Guide to Written Seduction [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Ruby initiates a textual relationship with Weiss.[Ruby tries, she tries so hard for Weiss]





	Ruby's Radical Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's 5am, and instead of sleeping my brain wanted me to write bad poetry???

**I.**

I once tripped into a beauty  
Who I thought was actually quite snooty  
But she’s actually great  
So I asked her to date  
And now I can cuddle her booty  


Weiss narrowed her eyes at the note. She was actually mildly impressed that Ruby could even write a limerick, but felt conflicted over the usage of “booty”. She pulled out a marker and wrote on the note.

“B+ — 8 out 10, please try again”

 **II.**

I met my love two years ago in Vale  
A booming start, she had my heart at once!  
I strove to woo her well, no room to fail  
Now she, my love, sometimes calls me her dunce

Some time has passed, we grew closer in class.  
She loves me with attention to my grades  
We read, study, prepare for me to pass  
When I do well she smiles, to bed she bades!  


What I love most is her sweet smile, her laugh  


A sun that shines so bright. For her I think  


I’d share cookies, a portion more than half!  
Besides her grin, I like her butt—nudge wink

Oh Weiss, my love so sweet, would you give me  
Your heart, for you have mine it’s plain to see

“How the fuck—,” Weiss gaped at the lengthy poem, “Is this a sonnet!?!”

Weiss read and reread the note before tucking it in her jacket pocket. She pulled out her scroll to message Blake and Yang. 

W: I’m staying with Ruby in Vale tonight. 

Her scroll buzzed a moment later. 

Y: ??? its a school night??? 

Weiss flushed and furiously typed a reply. 

W: SOME THINGS ARE WORTH IT, XIAO LONG

She switched to message Ruby to make plans when her scroll buzzed again. 

B: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Y: gross

She wrote a final reply to Yang and sent her message to Ruby before putting her scroll away to start packing an overnight bag. 

W: Don’t be crude! I’m simply taking Ruby out for dinner! We will just stay in Vale so we don't have to rush home! 

W: I read your note, dolt. I’m booking us a room in Vale—”to bed, [I bade]!“ Meet me at the airship docks in ten minutes!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And then they did the diddly doo


End file.
